Foot diseases ranging from minor irritation, rashes, callouses, corns, bunions, and ingrown toe nails to more severe traumatic conditions such as heel spurs are endemic. Many of these conditions are hereditary. However, all of these traumatic conditions are aggravated by rubbing and abrasion. Many of these conditions are solely attributable to irritation caused by abrasion. Often, people suffer from irritation even when wearing the best made shoes and using special shoe inserts such as arch supports.
Doctors of Medicine (M.D.) and of Podiatry Medicine (D.P.M.) are available for consultation and treatment of foot problems. A sub-specialty, Sport Medicine, has recently been recognized that also frequently deals with the feet. The most common problems are heel spurs, corns, callouses and bunions on the ball of the foot. The usual therapy is surgical removal, sometimes followed or preceded by prescriptions of a biomechanical device.
A very popular biomechanical device that is commonly prescribed is an orthotic. Orthotics are designed to correct the angular relationships between the various parts of the foot resulting in more normal functioning of the feet and legs. The objective of an orthotic is to decrease or eliminate foot symptoms, corns and callouses. But these devices are uncomfortable, fairly expensive, and require a long period of adjustment. Therefore, most patients buy only one pair and move them from shoe to shoe as needed. Although these devices provide a more anatomically correct alignment of the feet and a reduction in pressure on stress points, they do not eliminate frictional irritation of the feet.
It has been discovered that even with the best protonation and adjustment of the foot, the foot still moves slightly in the shoe, relative to the interior surface, leading progressively to discomfort, irritation, and finally trauma. Also, with time, the foot may change shape slightly, requiring a corresponding modification of the orthotic device which adds to the expense.
Shoe inserts have been provided in the past and it has been recognized that the use of smooth surfaced materials can increase comfort.
______________________________________ List of Prior Art U.S. Pat. Nos. Patentee ______________________________________ 246,454 E. C. Bruen 357,772 G. H. Jones 1,736,245 M. M. Basar, Jr. 1,838,487 H. Josephs 2,463,296 A. A. Moore 2,584,516 D. S. Veatch 2,795,865 M. Backiel 2,998,311 W. M. Scholl 2,853,805 M. B. Dratman 3,243,901 G. Clarizio 4,642,916 V. B. Collins ______________________________________